


Plan Conquistar

by 1827KratSN



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Para que me ame, debo coquetearle.CanMex
Relationships: Canada/Mexico (Countryhumans)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Piropo.

Nadie debería enterarse, nadie debería siquiera imaginárselo, nadie podía saber su oscuro secreto o terminaría en un desmadre digno de…

—¡No puede ser!

Sí, todo se fue a la verga.

Pero quién se iba a imaginar que el más despistado de sus compas demostraría que de vez en cuando podía fijarse en los pequeños detalles. O que, por pendejo, susurrara que _«le tenía ganas a ese cuerpito»_ sin fijarse que a su alrededor no hubiera ni un alma. Bueno, había un lado positivo que recalcar. Ecuador era confiable, de esas personas que saben guardar secretos y ayudaba a sus amigos.

—¿A poco quieres darle una _mucha_?

—¿Mucha? —México lo miró dudoso.

—Sí, una _muchita_ —Ecuador parecía serio, hasta se cruzó de brazos.

—Mucha… ¿de qué? —quiso aclarar.

—Un beso —rodó los ojos—. Ponte pilas que necesito los detalles si quieres que te ayude.

—Y… ¿en serio me vas a ayudar?

—Tú eres mi pana —le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo—, mi amigo —aclaró por si acaso—, y yo acolito a mis panas.

—Tengo miedo —suspiró—, pero ni modo. Hay que ver qué vergas pasa.

—¿No será de tomar un traguito mientras me cuentas? —sonrió animado.

Dos caguamas después, ambos países se hallaban en una amena plática privada en el fondo de un bar medio decente que aún no estaba al tope de clientela. México era amigo de Ecuador, pero sinceramente no era tan cercano como con los hermanos mayores del tricolor, sin embargo, descubrió que se había perdido de un buen escuchador calmado y confiable, además de un compañero que no tenía miedo de sacar un billete del zapato para invitar la siguiente ronda.

—Canadá —Ecuador bebió un poco de su vaso antes de asentir varias veces—. Chucha… Difícil le veo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No está muy grandote para vos? —esquivó el golpe del mexicano entre risas—. Chendo, chendo —siguió riéndose—. Bromita no más era.

—Pinche pendejo —soltó un bufido, pero terminó riéndose también.

—Tengo una duda más —se cubrió la boca al sentir que eructaría, pero al final solo carraspeó—, ¿serás el de arriba o el de abajo? Porque diferentes portes de palos veo.

—¡Chinga tu madre!

Risas y más risas, burlas, golpes debajo de la mesa, un par de rondas más.

Ecuador fue paciente, escuchó cada suspiro y anécdota corta que el mexicano soltó cuando ya estaba animado porque le hizo efecto —un poquito— el alcohol que ingirieron cuando se pidieron sus primeras botellas de tequila. Fue divertido, México lo aceptaba, porque no había podido contarle a nadie sobre su interés casi estúpido por aquel güerito de tierras frías, decir cuánto amaba las sonrisas de Canadá, o lo nervioso que se ponía cuando le tocaba sentarse junto al más alto en las juntas, o de las veces que dijo algo estúpido y terminó peleándose con “la gordis” que argumentaba no querer que su hermano se viera mal influenciado. Cosas más, cosas menos.

Anotación mental: empedarse más seguido con el Ecuador chiquito.

México no estaba seguro de cómo fue que después de desahogarse un poquito, reír hasta casi llorar, explorar los bares de la zona, bailar un rato en medio de sus tambaleos, unirse a un grupo desconocido, y otras cosas: terminó bien pedo y con más de la mitad de los billetes que llevó al inicio. Según supo, Ecuador apenas y había gastado en licor. Como fuera, en un solo día se ganó un aliado para implementar su plan de conquista para con el Perú con hojita.

—Empezaremos con algo fresco —Ecuador charlaba con México, ambos en el taxi porque se les hizo tarde para la reunión de la ONU y coincidentemente chocaron a medio camino.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—En mis tierras usamos amorfinos —sonrió confiado—, esa no falla.

—Necesito más detalles.

—Escucha.

Ecuador carraspeó antes de erguirse en su asiento y mostrarse confiado, hasta se giró hacia México para ponerse en el papel. Carraspeó mientras fingía quitarse su sombrero imaginario, hasta bailó sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo coquetamente. México no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante la actitud de su compañero.

—Quisiera decirte cosas lindas en esta noche esplendorosa —Ecuador se tocó el pecho—, que, si un beso tú me dieras, yo te regalaría una rosa.

Se dio un silencio largo entre ambos, el uno mirando seriamente al otro, y el otro fingiendo madurez y galanteo. Gracias al cielo el conductor no hablaba su idioma o pensaría en cosas que no son. Tardaron un rato así, antes de reírse por aquella tontería y tomar aire para recomponerse.

—Ya entendí —México se rascó la cabeza—, un piropo.

—Llámalo como quieras.

—Tas pendejo —negó.

—Te digo la plena —Ecuador se defendió—. Uno de esos no falla.

—¿Te ha funcionado? —lo miró curioso—. Porque no te conozco ninguna pareja.

—¿Sí sabes que tengo dos ñaños celosos y medio sicarios que me espantan cada levante? —bufó.

—Así que no funcionan.

—No dije eso —golpeó el brazo de México—. Sí funciona, pero tienes que meterle ñeque —elevó su puño cerrado—. Sé creativo, invéntate algo bonito, caliéntale la oreja para que te afloje después.

México pensó que tal vez esa conversación con el ecuatoriano debió tenerla después de la junta, porque se distrajo y no escuchó un carajo debido a que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Aunque generalmente escuchaba solo la mitad porque se aburría y obviamente se entretenía hasta con una mosca. Lo que importaba era que se pasó pensando en qué sería la mejor frase a usar para coquetearle al Perú con hojita, porque tenía que ser original, decir algo que le naciera, que expresara lo pendejo que estaba por el güerito ese.

Daba gracias a la virgencita que en esa ocasión no le tocó sentarse junto a Canadá porque tal vez se hubiese acobardado, así que pasaron las horas tranquilas, y casi al terminar la junta ya tenía la frase perfecta. Iba a decirle que le gustaba su sonrisa porque era muy dulce y brillante. También pensó en decirle que le gustaba lo nervioso que se ponía cuando hablaba con alguien nuevo o cuando tenía que tratar con un grupo grande, o que le gustaba que arrugara la nariz mientras pensaba, también le encantaba cuando ladeaba un poco su cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito que estaba intentando entender a su dueño.

—Pilas, mijín —le susurró Ecuador cuando la junta acabó y todos se dispersaron.

—No hay pedo —sonrió confiado al detectar a Canadá.

—Sé casual —sugirió mientras se acercaban—, yo te hago cortina —señaló al estadounidense.

—Órale pues —se relamió el labio inferior.

México disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos mientras Ecuador aceleraba los suyos, tenían que aprovechar que Colombia no estaba mirándolos. Le debería una si es que el tricolor lograba separar a la gordis sobreprotectora y manipuladora de su angelito de rojo y blanco, porque hacer eso era difícil. Por eso se sorprendió cuando el pequeño tricolor sujetó la mano del gringo y se lo llevó casi corriendo lejos de un extrañado Canadá, quien no pudo hacer más que agitar su mano en despedida de su hermano.

¿Qué le habrá dicho Ecuador a USA?

Le iba a invitar unos tacos para agradecerle, a la par que le sacaba la información porque de que quería saber, quería.

Y ahí llegó su oportunidad.

Se acercó a Canadá rápidamente, siendo natural, saludando como siempre, guardándose los nervios para otro día e indagando si el güerito tenía algún plan para después de esa reunión. No supo cómo no dijo o hizo pendejadas, pero lo logró y junto con Canadá se alejó un poco del edificio donde se llevó a cabo la reunión. Entre bromas también alejó los pensamientos preocupados de Canadá por el gringo desaparecido y captó toda la atención para sí solo.

—Mexico, do you want something to drink? — _(México, ¿quieres algo de beber?),_ hasta en eso era lindo, porque Canadá hablaba en inglés solo para que se entendieran mejor —. I invite you. _—(Yo te invito)._

—Lo que tú quieras, güerito.

—I need to learn more about your language _—(Necesito aprender más sobre tu idioma)_ , rio bajito, porque obviamente no sabía el significado de “güerito”.

—Si quieres yo te enseño.

—I would appreciate it, and I can teach you French if you want — _(Te lo agradecería, y puedo enseñarte francés si quieres.)_

—Amaría eso.

México quiso decirle que aceptaría solo por escucharlo hablar en ese idioma que sonaba muy bien en aquellos labios que quería morder, pero se acobardó cuando se fijó en el leve sonrojo en esas mejillas. Es que le daba ternura verlo así, sentía que no podía dañar la pureza que exudaba Canadá. Aunque en otras ocasiones quería comprobar aquello de que Canadá era el padre del pornhub y se sabía todo sobre…

No. Eso sería ir demasiado rápido.

Lento, lento.

Suave, suave.

Fuera pensamientos impuros.

_«Concéntrate en la coca que Canadá te va a invitar»_

Ingresaron a un supermercado, rondaron por los pasillos, se dirigieron a los refrigeradores donde había decenas de botellas de vidrio y el mexicano se repitió que ese era el momento perfecto. Tenía que decirle un piropo en ese momento. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Lamentablemente, su mente fue un lio y le ganaron los nervios, porque si la cagaba espantaría a Canadá. Además, la mirada azulina se fijó en la suya, el gorrito de Canadá se movió un poco dejando ver un poco de esos cabellos rojizos esponjocitos, escuchó un pajarito cantar —cosa rara—, vio corazoncitos rodeando al maplecito y… ¡Entró en pánico!

—Mexico, is something wrong with you? — _(México, ¿te sucede algo?),_ agitó su mano frente al rostro ajeno.

—Yo… yo… —se mordió la mejilla para ponerse serio, y terminó por sonreír confiado.

—You feel good? _—(¿Te sientes bien?)._

—Yo quisiera que fueras refri… —jadeó— para meterte hasta los huevos—, su boca no respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro.

—Hue…

¡México rogaba porque Canadá no lo haya entendido! ¡Quería que la tierra se lo tragara! ¡Cómo pudo sonar tan baboso y pendejo! ¿Acaso era albañil o qué? Aunque en realidad sí llegó a pensar en que quería meterle todo su amor a ese cuerpecito de… ¡No debió decir eso!

—¿Huevos?

El rostro de Canadá enrojeció poco después, la hojita de maple se vio casi opacada por las mejillas rojizas de Canadá, quien poco a poco dejó de ser bicolor para —casi totalmente— ser un rojizo intenso y abochornado.

¡Lo había entendido!

¡CANADÁ LO HABÍA ENTENDIDO!

—Verga —susurró.

Dos cosas sucedieron después.

Canadá soltó los refrescos de modo que las dos botellas de vidrio se estamparon en el suelo.

México boqueó en medio de manoteos al aire.

No había sido el mejor piropo de la vida.

Pudo haber salido mejor.


	2. Sonrisas

Ecuador se golpeó la frente con la palma derecha, bufó, negó, quiso decir algo, pero solo susurró entre dientes y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Estaba a un segundo de darle un buen golpe en el hocico al idiota que usó el piropo más vulgar que pudo ocurrírsele a alguien. ¡Por dios! ¡Hasta él sabía que Canadá no se merecía un galanteo de esos!

—Es que es tan chulo —apretó sus puños y los dejó caer sobre la mesa—, con su carita piciosa, su gorrito de mapache, su trasero redondito tan cerca.

—No —susurró sin despegar su mejilla de la mesa.

—La neta creo que mi conciencia habló en voz alta —se encogió de hombros antes de ingerir de una sola vez su tequila, carraspeó al final.

—¡Dije que le calientes la oreja! —reclamó levantándose— ¡No que tú te calentaras ahí abajo!

—¡Perdón! —se deslizó en su silla—. Ya sé que la cagué.

—¿Te disculpaste? —también bebió su trago e hizo una mueca porque le quemó hasta el pulmón.

—Nel —bufó—, porque una señora llegó a joder todo. Ni que unas botellas rotas fueran la gran cosa —murmuró sirviéndose otro vasito.

La cosa estaba en un punto incierto, porque si bien Canadá pareció entender lo que le dijo, no hizo comentario alguno después de eso. Aunque el tricolor sí vio al maplecito disculparse por el accidente y pagar por todo, después llegó el gringo y ni siquiera se despidieron.

¿Y ahora qué?

Porque no tenía un plan B en caso de fallo, al menos él no, pero confiaría en que su compa sí tuviera alguna macabra idea con la que salir de ese problema. Aunque por el momento parecía que ninguno quería hablar y se centraron en terminarse un par de botellas que estaban de oferta, porque el que atendía el bar era pana de Ecuador.

—¿Tú crees que Canadá le cuente todo al USA? —el ecuatoriano miró su botella e hipó.

—La neta —lo meditó—, no sé—, entonces recordó algo—. Oye… ¿cómo le hiciste para llevarte al gringo?

—Pues… mi gobierno quiere ayuda con las medidas de seguridad y no sé qué, así que usé eso como pantalla —hizo una mueca antes de restarle importancia.

—Tas jodido —se rio del pobre chiquitín—, porque el gringo hace negocios chuecos.

—No sé —se rascó la nuca—, pero la cosa es que me acabo de acordar de una huevada que hice.

—¿Qué? —le puso atención, hasta se sentó correctamente—. Cuenta, cuenta.

—Podemos aprovechar las joterías que tú inicias —sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué verga? —lo miró sin entender.

—Como tú dices —hipó de nuevo—. Jotear entre compas es cosa normal.

—Pues…

—Me vas a deber una, pana —le señaló con el dedo—. No me enojo si te pones una chuma el jueves para compensarme.

—¿De qué vergas hablas?

—Le voy a dar clases intensivas al gringo… para reforzar la amistad.

Estaban bien pendejos, Ecuador más que él, pero ¡qué más daba! Si haciendo eso podía tener un chance con Canadá… pues había que hacerlo. Aunque mientras soportaba la cruda del día siguiente a esa charla, se dio cuenta que ese plan había salido de boca de dos pendejos bien pedos, así que pocas eran las oportunidades de que terminara bien. Lo malo es que tenía ligeros recuerdos de aquel tricolor llamando a alguien por el celular y muchas risas.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

La cosa se puso peor cuando se fijó en que tenía un mensaje en el WhatsApp y al menos dos notas de voz de Ecuador. Le ganó la curiosidad y escuchó lo que decían, obviamente alguien se equivocó y mandó los mensajes de voz al número equivocado y gracias a eso México supo que Ecuador le mandó piropos pasados de tono, aparte de galanteos que no entendió…, al gringo. ¡¿Qué vergas habían hecho la noche anterior?!

—¿Tas bien? —lo llamó preocupado… Ni tanto, solo quería saber qué tan jodidos estaban.

— _Puto chuchaqui_ —susurró del otro lado entre quejas—, _¿con quién disque hablo?_

—Soy yo —rio entre dientes.

— _Ah sí_ —carraspeó y hubo un largo silencio—. _¿Quién?_

—Tu compa, pendejo.

_—Ah, ya me acordé… y… ¿qué cuentas?_

—Revisa los mensajes que enviaste ayer.

_—¿Qué?_

—Audios también.

— _Chucha_ —jadeó—, _¿le envié mensajes a mi ex?_

—¿Tienes ex?

— _O sea… fresco…_ —de pronto se escuchó una voz enojada a lo lejos—. _Luego te llamo._

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que su estupidez funcionó? Ninguno de los involucrados para ser sinceros. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sí funcionó. Aunque tuvo consecuencias, como que Ecuador platicaba más seguido con USA para darle detalles del comportamiento común de los latinos, la amistad, la “jotería” y cosas así. Colombia y Venezuela no estaban muy felices con eso, obviamente, pero el menor de los tricolores sabía usar “ojitos de borreguito degollado” para escaparse de problemas, así que… bueno, las cosas pasaron.

Según supo México, USA estaba al tanto de los comportamientos raros de sus vecinos del sur, y le explicó a Canadá sobre eso; mucho más allá de eso no supo, pero algo debió haber hecho bien la gordis porque Canadá dejó de verse incómodo cuando se saludaban en las reuniones a las que asistían. El bicolor seguía sonrojándose y desviando la mirada, pero al menos ya volvieron a cruzar más de dos palabras, y a interactuar amenamente. Estaban como al inicio, pero eso era malo también, porque México no quería una amistad sino un romance de los buenos.

—Dile algo bonito esta vez. Como que te gusta su gorrito, o que huele bien. No seas patán.

—¿Y qué hago con la gordis?

—Yo me encargo.

—Ya no tienes excusas —estaba dudando de eso.

—Me lo beso entonces —habló con convicción. México y Ecuador se miraron un momento—, ¿qué?

—¿Te gusta el…?

—No seas shunsho —rio divertido—, pero sería divertido ver qué hace mi ñaño Vene si eso pasa.

—Chale… Tienes un lado cruel.

—Ellos se lo merecen por tratarme como a un niño.

México dejó de pensar en ese asunto raro cuando pudo acercarse a Canadá por detrás y asustarlo al saludarlo casi gritando. Se rio a carcajadas cuando casi lo ve caer, además, el gorrito de mapache ocultó el rostro asustado del maplecito. Nada más existía si frente a él tenía a aquel ángel al que quería secuestrar para llenarlo de besos y cariños. Podía quedarse horas simplemente mirando cada una de las expresiones de Canadá mientras hablaban, no se quejaría, eso siempre y cuando no se metiera a USA en la oratoria del Perú con hojita.

—Estará bien —se encogió de hombros—, Ecuador no es peligroso.

—You believe it? _—(¿Tú crees?)_ , dio un último vistazo a la dirección por donde dos figuras desaparecieron hace un rato.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —bufó.

—Well ... They could get in trouble. — _(Pues..._ _Ellos podrían meterse en problemas)._

—Mejor… Nosotros metámonos en uno de esos —sonrió.

—In trouble? _—(¿En problemas?)._

—O en otra cosa…

—In what? _—(¿En qué?),_ confundido, Canadá ladeó un poquito su cabeza.

—Eres tan bien pinche… ¡hermoso! —elevó su voz, lo bueno era que ya estaban solos.

—Hum… —las mejillas del más alto enrojecieron y jugó nerviosamente con sus manos— Thanks? _—(¿Gracias?)._

—No me entendiste bien, ¿verdad? —sonrió ante la negativa de Canadá—. No importa. Vamos, ahora yo te invito.

Se lo llevó de ahí antes de que el gringo volviera, y no es que no confiara en Ecuador, pero era mejor prevenir. No tenía idea de a donde llevarse al maplecito, pero empezó por invitarle un refresco como compensación por el desastre de su última salida juntos. Aunque no pareció ser tan buena idea cuando se hallaron en un deja vu frente a los refrigeradores de otro supermercado. México notó que Canadá se rascaba el brazo de forma nerviosa, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hablar del planeta y el calentamiento global.

Debía confesarlo, entró en pánico.

Pero descubrió que Canadá estaba interesado en esos asuntos, viéndose serio mientras expresaba su preocupación por la contaminación y otras cosas que México no escuchó, porque estaba más concentrado en ver la pequeña gotita que se escapó por la comisura de labios de Canadá y que se resbaló lentamente hasta esa quijada. ¡Qué ganas tuvo de ponerse de puntitas y repasar el camino de esa gotita con su lengua! … Pero se detuvo a tiempo, justo cuando Canadá se limpió con sus dedos. Lo malo fue que después de eso, el maplecito se relamió las yemas de los dedos de forma lenta.

Tragó duro.

Quería ser la punta de esos dedos para que esa lengua lo…

—Mexico, are you okay? — _(México, ¿estás bien?)_ , susurró al darse cuenta de lo perdido que estaba su compañero.

—Sí —se mordió la lengua antes de girarse hacia un lado—, creo que sí.

Era difícil concentrarse si tenía al amor de su vida frente a él, pero lo intentó, lo juraba, sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo terminaba sonriendo como idiota mientras veía a Canadá, o terminaba preocupando al más alto por sus muy recursivos viajes al espacio. Es que cada expresión del canadiense era una nueva imagen a memorizar y guardar en un archivero mental de nombre “Sí, soy joto”.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo llegaron a un parque, ni desde cuándo trataban el asunto de la sobrepoblación en Asia o de porqué le dolía un poco las mejillas. Tuvo que mover su quijada un poco y masajearse los cachetes para aliviar un poco la tensión, todo ante la mirada curiosa del bicolor. No tenía modo de justificarse, así que desvió al tema, siguió con su camino y se detuvo frente a una heladería.

—Hace un poco de calor —sonrió—, así que… ¿quieres uno?

—Yes —sonrió al ver el letrero de colores.

México se dio cuenta de lo amable que era Canadá al tratar con las personas, de que sabía darse a entender a pesar de que no hablara el idioma, que sus sonrisas hacían que los demás se sintieran cómodos, y que el chico que les estaba vendiendo los helados quiso quitarle a su maplecito. No señor, nadie le ganaría a su adorable canadiense, por eso intervino en la compra siendo él quien pidió los helados, miró feo al pendejo ese, y pagó todo.

No se quedaron en el lugar por más tiempo del necesario. México estaba feliz de haber dado a entender que estaban en una cita y que las molestias eran innecesarias, aunque aceptaba que su helado de vainilla estaba decente y hasta le pusieron una galletita en la punta. Se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un árbol y ocuparon una banqueta vacía, Canadá comentó que le gustaban esos días algo cálidos, y el mexicano le siguió la plática sin problemas. Era fácil hablar con el Perú con hojita, tal vez fue por eso que empezó a fijarse en él hace tanto.

Pero había un problema, uno chiquito.

México disfrutaba de morder el cono de su helado, era mejor de esa forma, porque no había nada que desperdiciar, e iba a comentarlo para que no se extendiera el silencio que se dio de repente, pero al girarse, se halló con el suave deslizar de la lengua de Canadá quien consumía una paleta de fresa. Odiaba que su mente convirtiera algo tan normal como saborear una paleta helada en algo netamente sexual, era peor porque Canadá parecía muy ajeno a sus pensamientos y hacía soniditos de goce ante el sabor.

—Canadá… —quiso decirle que no haga eso.

—Tell me _—(Dime)_ , sonrió antes de deslizar nuevamente su lengua para saborear su paleta.

—Quisiera ser ese helado para que me la…

Silencio, logró callarse, y eso era un logro. Pero tenía que hallar una excusa o una forma de completar la frase para que no diera un significado vulgar. Tenía que hallar una forma de coquetearle al bicolor de una forma más bonita que la que pensó inicialmente, ¡pero era tan difícil! Porque su cerebro no funcionaba bien cuando estaba con Canadá mirándolo tan atentamente con esos ojazos azules tan brillantes.

—You want? — _(¿Quieres?)_ , ofreció su paleta al notar la duda en el mexicano.

Canadá acercó la paleta al rostro del tricolor, sonriendo por aquella falta de reacción, divertido por lo extraño que podía ser México en ciertas ocasiones. No le molestaba compartir, es más, le gustaba de cierta forma porque era algo que volvía a las personas un poco más cercanas entre sí, y le gustaría ser más cercano al alegre mexicano.

—No dudaría en probar tus babas —murmuró antes de repasar el helado ajeno con su lengua.

—I don’t understand you — _(No te entendí)_ , rio bajito.

—Mejor así.

—Is it tasty? — _(¿Está sabroso?)._

—Tú siempre estás sabroso, güerito.

Al notar el cómo Canadá enrojeció, supo que no lo había hecho tan mal en ese día. Casi la caga, pero se recuperó. Además, Canadá le confirmó que sabía que eso de “jotear” se hacía entre amigos, y que, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado, intentaría no incomodarse más con eso.

Nuevo obstáculo: lograr que Canadá dejara de verlo como un amigo.

Ya pensaría como ganarse el corazón del maplecito, pero por ahora disfrutaría de aquellas reuniones para conocerse mejor. Juraba que iba a conquistarlo pronto.


	3. Viajes.

—¿Por qué siempre que nos encontramos, bebemos?

—Pues —Ecuador lo pensó un momento—, porque es jueves chiquito.

—¿Y?

—Estamos preparándonos para el viernes de descontrol —habló con tanta seguridad, que México también se puso serio.

—Para mí que eres alcohólico.

—Qué te puedo decir —se sirvió otro vaso y suspiró—. Yo bebo cuando puedo.

—¿Acaso te dejan salir así de fácil? —porque según recordaba, solo veía a Ecuador cuando también se citaba con los otros dos hermanos, muy pocas veces lo trataba directamente a solas, al menos en la actualidad, porque en el pasado sí tuvieron sus roces. Cosa de sus largas vidas.

—Les dije a mis ñaños que salía contigo para compartir recetas —rodó los ojos—, es la única forma para que no me den lata.

—¿Estas usándome? —se hizo el ofendido.

—Tú también —lo miró entre divertido y ofendido—, ¿o quién es el que te hace paro con el gringo?

—Se me hace que babeas por el yanqui.

—Pues —elevó sus hombros antes de beber—, si me propone algo, no me negaré.

—Quién te viera, Ecuador —rio bajito.

—Soy un _country_ centenario que puede tener control de su vida y decidir si quiere un vacile —murmuró indignado.

—Eso explícale a tus hermanos.

—Eso es asunto de otra historia —sonrió—. Ahora lo que nos compete —golpeó la mesa con su dedo índice—. ¿Qué progreso has tenido con el de la hojita?

—Me cree su amigo —se deprimió de pronto—, puta vida.

—El puto es otro —bromeó.

—Claro —lo miró—, tú.

La cosa era que, empezar a conquistar ese corazoncito de oro, era complicado, porque Canadá era diferente de los demás, necesitaba ser tratado con cuidado, sin asustarlo. Para nadie era secreto que el norteamericano se ponía nervioso cuando salía de su zona de confort, y después evitaba al causante de su ansiedad. Todos recordaban cuando Canadá tuvo que tratar con Rusia un par de veces y, a más de nervioso, parecía querer colapsar por el incómodo silencio que a veces se instauraba entre ellos. México lo ayudó, y desde ahí empezó todo ese lio.

Cómo no se iba a enamorar de esas mejillas rojizas y esos hermosos ojos llenos de gratitud, o de su voz temblorosa que relataba un agradecimiento. Hasta Rusia pareció muy encantado con Canadá, por eso intentó ser más expresivo y menos seco al tratarlo, pero ese era otro pedo. Que se chingue su madre Rusia, porque aquel maplecito ya tenía pretendiente, México jamás lo iba a soltar.

—La cosa es que… —Ecuador no quería soltar esa sopa, pero le tocaba— iré de visita a las tierras gringas.

—¿Cómo? —lo miró raro— ¿Qué pedo te traes con el yanqui?

—¡Ponte once, mi pana! —exigió—. Es tu maldita oportunidad —suspiró rascándose la nuca—. Le iba a decir al USA que si me puedes acolitar para que le hicieras compañía al Canadá, que casualmente anda en tierra gringa por unos asuntos de no sé qué, para que no se quede solito.

—El gringo no va a aceptar —hizo una mueca—, y digamos que tampoco quiero… pisar tierra de guerra.

—Y entonces ¿cómo putas vas a acercarte al Canadá?

—No sé.

—¿Al menos tienes su número?

—No —chistó—, se me olvidó pedírselo la última vez.

—Ch’ch —murmuró entre dientes—, tas bien shunsho.

—Chinga tu madre.

—¿Quieres su número? —meneó su celular, sonriendo con picardía.

—¿Y cómo vergas tienes su número?

—Cosa de gobiernos —elevó sus hombros con desinterés—. No nos llevamos taaaan bien…, pero cuando nos toca reunirnos, todo pasa fresco —buscó el contacto—. ¿Lo quieres o no?

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y la verdad México ya estaba dudando de si era buena idea dejar que Ecuador siguiera ayudándole con eso, porque lo veía muy unido al gringo últimamente. Rara estaba la cosa, por eso le mandó un mensaje secreto a Colombia para insinuarle que estuviera más al pendiente de su hermano menor. A nadie le haría daño aquel pequeño empujón. Pero eso también significaba que debía volverse más cercano a Canadá como fuera, para desligar al tricolor menor de ese pedo.

Aun así, despidió al ecuatoriano en el aeropuerto porque el chamaco no quiso aplazar su viaje a tierras gringas. Lo vio emocionado, llevando un sombrero de paja toquilla y unas bermudas porque así se sentía más cómodo. México sabía que Ecuador podía cuidarse solo, pero, aun así, no quería dejarlo solo con USA por mucho tiempo, porque el pequeño tricolor a veces pecaba de ingenuo y podía meterse en problemas.

_«Hello Mexico…»_

Casi se ahoga cuando vio el mensaje de Canadá, es más, casi se da un putazo con una puerta cuando vio la notificación donde recitaba “Maplecito de mi corazón” como remitente y parte de lo que decía el mensaje. No se la esperó. Jamás. Sus manos le temblaron y estuvo caminando de arriba hacia abajo en su casa, ignorando el desastre que hacían sus estados que llegaron de visita. Se mordía el pulgar, se quejaba en susurros y hasta se golpeaba con los muebles. ¡Es que no se la creía!

Iba a darle un beso a Ecuador.

No, no.

Estaba exagerando.

Pero algo tenía que darle para agradecerle.

Respiró profundo cuando ya pasaron dos horas de haber recibido el mensaje, cerró los ojos antes de abrir la aplicación, y maldijo antes de pasar sus ojitos sobre las letras, no sin antes detenerse para mirar la foto de perfil que detallaba a un Canadá siendo abrazado por USA. Obviamente tapó la cara del gringo con su dedo para ponerle atención al amor de su vida. Pero tuvo que volver de nuevo a la realidad para entender el mensaje.

«Hello Mexico. I’m Canada. Ecuador gave me your number, I'm sorry if I interrupted you.»

_(Hola, México. Soy Canadá. Ecuador me dio tu número, lamento si te interrumpí.)_

Le respondió con nerviosismo, intentando parecer normal, cosa difícil y lo demostraba con las tres veces que borró el mensaje hasta elegir el perfecto. Solo le envió un simple: _«Canadá! Qué hay?»_ , y se sentó a esperar una respuesta. Cada que vibraba su celular, le daba un mini infarto, pero después del tercer texto… o del décimo, logró calmarse lo suficiente para responder sin temblar o pensarlo mucho. Se tuvo que encerrar en su cuarto para no ser interrumpido, porque lo que le reflejaban esos mensajes eran un sueño.

Era cierto que Ecuador les llegó de visita al par de güeritos, que la pasaron el primer día los tres, Ecuador incluso les cocinó un par de cosas y los norteamericanos ayudaron. Pero después el propio USA empezó a hacer planes para pasear por algunos sitios y Canadá no quería entrometerse en los negocios —así los llamó Canadá— de su hermano, así que cortésmente rechazó la invitación para acompañarlos. Fue entonces que Ecuador le comentó al maplecito que podría platicar con México que se hallaba de vago últimamente.

—Pinche Ecuador —bufó—, pero se te ama, pendejo —volvió su atención al celular.

Hablaron durante días, por mensajes obviamente, conociéndose un poco más, tratando sobre tonterías, y pudieron seguir así de felices, ¡pero no! México tenía en claro que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Hizo un comentario de que le gustaría visitar el Parque Stanley —fue lo primero que encontró en internet—, porque le parecía muy bello, y llegó el mensaje esperado.

«If you want, we can go. I would be happy to invite you.»

_(Si quieres, podemos ir. Estaría encantado de invitarte.)_

Más temprano que tarde, México estaba en el aeropuerto gringo, donde haría escala para encontrarse con Canadá. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo vio a una distancia considerable, fijándose en las pantallas que dictaban los vuelos, junto a una maleta pequeña a su lado, con su típico gorrito de mapache y una camisa de cuadros suelta que en Canadá parecía alta costura. Estaba perdido. En su mente no había más que Canadá, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, y su enorme existencia.

—Mexique, je voulais juste te chercher — _(México, justo iba a buscarte)_ , se acercó rápidamente, esquivando a algunas personas—. Oh sorry. Sometimes I forget that you don't understand French — _(Oh, perdón._ _A veces olvido que no entiendes el francés)._

—Tú háblame como quieras —sonrió—, porque tu voz suena muy bonita de cualquier forma.

—But I need us to understand each other — _(Pero necesito que nos entendamos),_ rio bajito, sonrojado con sutileza.

—Entonces háblame al oído —sonrió confiado—, bien cerquita, güerito…, porque así yo…

—I think it is our flight — _(Creo que es nuestro vuelo)_ , comentó al escuchar algo por el altavoz.

—¡Por qué me interrumpen cuando quiero decir algo bien bonito! —se quejó entre dientes antes de suspirar—. Bien, vamos, maplecito.

—¿Maple… cito? —repitió sin entenderlo bien.

—¿Te molesta que te diga así? Porque puedo buscar otro apodo más bonito.

—I like it! — _(¡Me gusta!)_ , elevó su voz, pero luego carraspeó—. You can tell me that — _(Puedes decirme así)._

—Es mejor que nos… apuremos —México desvió un poco su mirada, porque se iba a morir de amor si el maplecito seguía siendo así de tierno—. Órale.

La calidez con la que Canadá lo trataba no hacía más que apendejarlo más, y a veces no sabía si Canadá era así de amable con todos o qué, porque si así fuese… los celos lo estarían matando. Sin embargo, se olvidó de todo cuando estuvieron sentados en el avión, juntos, convirtiendo sus pláticas textuales en conversaciones con risitas y bromas. Todo era mejor cuando podía sentir al maplecito tan cerca, por eso compartió sus audífonos para ver una película, y sutilmente se pegó lo más posible al norteamericano para notar la colonia que este usaba.

Olía a menta fresca.

No se quejó cuando Canadá empezó a cabecear en símbolo de cansancio, fingió quedarse dormido también, posando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, sintiendo poco después que la cabeza de Canadá se posaba sobre la suya. Lo escuchó respirar de forma suave y apacible, y ahogó su risita cuando lo escuchó susurrar algo en francés. Ni siquiera le importaba que en esa posición le doliera un poquito su cuello, disfrutó de todo hasta que hubo turbulencia y el maplecito dio un leve salto asustado.

—Yo te cuido, maplecito —le sonrió divertido—, tú tranquilo.

—Thank you —susurró algo avergonzado antes de jugar con sus manos—. Can I ask you a favor? _—(¿Puedo pedirte un favor?)._

—Los que quieras.

—Can I take your hand during landing? _—(¿Puedo tomar tu mano durante el aterrizaje?)_

—Agárrame lo que quieras, maple. Soy todo tuyo —se señaló entero.

—I understood that — _(Entendí eso)_ , enrojeció.

—Mejor así —le guiñó un ojo—, ya pronto te preguntaré a qué hora sales por el pan —sonrió divertido.

—Do you like bread very much? — _(¿Te gusta mucho el pan?)_ , interrogó.

—Más de lo que crees —suspiró.

México dejó las frases de doble sentido de lado, siguió como si nada hasta que llegó el momento del aterrizaje. Tomó la mano de Canadá y la apretó un poquito para darle confianza, enternecido al enterarse de que alguien tan grandote como el Perú con hojita tuviera cierto temor por aquel suceso. Tenía que admitir que se aprovechó un poco del momento y entrelazó sus dedos con los del maplecito, dedicándose a observar la combinación de colores que formaban y deseando que pudieran seguir así en otras ocasiones.

Tal vez por eso no lo soltó ni cuando los demás pasajeros empezaron a desembarcar.

Y se aventuró a comprobar si podía seguir de esa forma durante un rato más.

Canadá no le negó el toque, pero tampoco lo miró de frente, y México sintió que dio un gran paso de esa forma tan simple. No se lo estaba imaginando. Canadá no lo estaba rechazando, es más, cuando se soltaron para proseguir con el rutinario paso por el aeropuerto, el más alto pareció un poco decepcionado. ¡Amaba a ese pinche pedazo de algodón!

—I want you to have fun, Mexico _—(Quiero que te diviertas, México)._

—Si estoy contigo, seguro que lo haré —le dio un suave golpecito en el brazo.

—I hope so — _(Espero que así sea)_ , sonrió sutilmente.


	4. Te quiero aquí

Era raro hallarse frente a una casita sencilla, pintada de celeste y violeta en tonos muy suaves, cuya entrada estaba adornada por algunos rosales —o eso parecían— y en la puerta había una especie de corona con flores artificiales pequeñas y de colores. México debía admitir que iba de acuerdo con su maplecito, siendo sencillo y acogedor a primera vista, pero también admitía que pensó ver algo más extravagante como las propiedades de USA, porque a Canadá tampoco era como si le faltara dinero o algo así.

—Something happens? — _(¿Sucede algo?)_ , indagó por el silencio instaurado.

—Me gusta tu casa —sonrió ingresando lentamente para admirar su alrededor—, es como tú.

—Like me? — _(¿Cómo yo?)_ , dio un rápido vistazo, pero no lo entendió.

—Tranquila, hogareña, te dan ganas de… —movió sus manos mientras pensaba—, no sé.

—I don’t understand you _—(No te entiendo)._

—Ni yo —rio bajito—, solo digo que me gusta tanto como me gustas tú —se internó un poco más, fijándose en las grandes ventanas con cortinas de un solo color.

—Je vous aime aussi — _(También me gustas)_ , susurró.

—Canadá —el mencionado se tensó, creyendo que lo escucharon, o peor aún, que lo entendieron—, no quiero asustarte…, pero hay alguien en tu cocina y sostiene un cuchillo —México se puso a la defensiva, listo para arrojar lo primero que tuviera a la mano—. ¿Nos vas a chingar o qué? —le habló al desconocido.

—Si vous vous approchez ... — _(Si te acercas)_ , sostuvo fijamente el cuchillo— je n'hésiterai pas à attaquer _(no dudaré en atacar)_ , respiró agitado.

—No te entiendo una verga —ambos estaban tensos.

—Quebec —Canadá se apresuró a ingresar a la cocina cuando reconoció esa voz—, pose ça… — _(Baja eso)_ , elevó sus manos para calmar a su provincia—. Il est Mexique, notre invité —(Él es México, nuestro invitado).

Mala forma de conocer a su futuro hijastro, pero se solucionó ante la intervención de Canadá, quien no tenía idea que una de sus provincias se hallaba en casa. La cosa era que Quebec había ido allí por unos asuntos políticos o algo así, decidió esperar a su padre escuchando música con los audífonos, preparándose un sándwich, y se asustó mucho cuando de pronto vio frente a él a un sujeto no identificado. Fue un pequeño lio sin importancia que se resolvió cuando padre e hijo tuvieron una charla en el idioma _“ité, ité”_.

México se alejó de esos dos para mirar un poco la casa ajena, tratando de no tropezar o romper algo, cuidadoso porque estar allí era como un regalo y cada detalle un tesoro, era el sitio donde su maplecito pasaba la gran parte del tiempo. Si pudiera ir a la habitación del bicolor estaba seguro de que aprovecharía y abrazaría una almohada de este, cumpliendo una fantasía rara que se le pegó entre sus pláticas con Japón. Pero como solo se halló en la sala, abrazó un cojín.

Estaba tan entretenido en su propio mundito lleno de fantasías donde se casaba con el maplecito, que ni se dio cuenta cuando el tal Quebec se le acercó sonriendo; se asustó un poco, pero mantuvo la postura serena mientras asentía a las palabras que no entendía, aunque reconoció tal vez un “gusto” y un “cuida”. Siguió perdido cuando Canadá intercedió —seguramente explicando que él no sabía francés—, para después verlos sonreírse y despedirse. Así de rápido y fácil.

No se quejó, porque de esa forma tenía a Canadá solo para él.

Serían solo ellos dos en una casita sencilla, platicando, comiendo juntos, sentados en al sofá, viviendo felices por siempre.

Su fantasía hecha realidad.

Aunque había que arreglar un par de detalles, pero por ahora le era suficiente con eso.

—It's cold, so you should wear a coat — _(Hace algo de frío, así que debes usar un abrigo)_ , Canadá sonrió al ver a México comiéndose algo de queso a la par que guardaba los bocadillos que prepararon para esa salida—. You have one? — _(¿Tienes uno?)_ , comentó.

—Hum —México tenía algo para el frío, pero le ganó el deseo de aprovechar esa oportunidad—. No maplecito…, lo olvidé.

Se las apañó para llegar a la habitación de Canadá, hurgar entre cajones junto al bicolor, abrazando una almohada cuando el maplecito se distrajo, y vistiendo un abrigo que no era suyo —obviamente—. No era de su talla, le quedaba grande en algunas partes, pero era cálido, y era de Canadá. Lo demás podía valer verga, estaba feliz así. Por eso tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando salieron de esa casa en dirección al dichoso parquecito del que olvidó el nombre.

Hacía un frío de la fregada, pero lo compensaba el bonito paisaje que los recibió desde el inicio, porque había un lago y mucha vegetación, barquitos raros, hasta vio un caballo por allí. Siguió temblando como gelatina, pero eso también fue bueno, porque su mano fue sujeta por la ajena y con eso agarró un poco de calor. Aunque poco después Canadá le compró guantes y un gorrito de piel, pero disfrutó mientras se pudo.

Caminaron mientras platicaban sobre sus gustos, siendo México quien se embelesó recordando sus orígenes, creencias y cultura, que mutó con todo lo pasado en sus tierras. Canadá no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, perdiéndose entre las palabras dadas por esos labios y el suave golpeteo de las olas lejanas que limitaban en sendero.

— I think you are wonderful — _(Yo creo que eres maravilloso)_ , susurró Canadá antes de fijarse en el final de esa ruta.

—Sí me sigues hablando así, voy a avergonzarme —sonrió—, vas a lograr que yo... me ponga bien pendejo y diga mamadas.

—Am I bothering you? — _(¿Te estoy incomodando?)_ , sinceramente no quería eso.

—Es más como... —se tocó el pecho— ¿calentarme?

— But weren't you cold? — _(Pero ¿no tenías frío?)_ , se detuvo para mirarlo.

—Maplecito —apretó los labios— si sigues mirándome así voy a inspirarme y a pensar en pendejadas.

—As which? _—(¿Cómo cuáles?)_

 _—_ Cómo que quiero sacrificar mis rodillas para llevarte al cielo —rio para sus adentros, porque presentía que no le iban a entender.

—And how would you do that? — _(¿Y cómo harías eso?)_ , se sintió afligido—. I don't want you to hurt yourself — _(No quisiera que te hicieras daño)_.

—Maple...

— Your company is enough for me — _(Me basta con tu compañía)_.

—Ey, Ey —rio por aquella confusión—, tranquilo... Sólo... lo malinterpretaste.

—Oh —se sintió tonto—, you explain me? — _(¿me explicas?)_

—No —siseó—, mejor sigamos el paseo.

México logró desviar la atención de Canadá cuando señaló una pequeña zona de descanso y tomó la mano del más alto. No pasó por alto el sonrojo del maplecito, ni el hecho de que sutilmente fuera Canadá quien entrelazó sus dedos mientras apresuraban sus pasos. Lo disfrutó a un nivel nuevo, donde su pecho explotaba en dicha y su mente no hacía más que viajar hacia un futuro más ameno, todo mientras su cuerpo se movía automáticamente para desempacar sus refrigerios.

Comieron en silencio, admirando un velero que circulaba despacio, sentados uno junto al otro, rozando sus dedos de vez en cuando, aprovechando que se quitaron los guantes para no ensuciarlos. Y siguieron así mientras se montaban en uno de esos veleros, caminaban a orillas sobre unas rocas no definidas, cuando se persiguieron entre juguetones retos, y cuando rentaron un par de bicicletas para recorrer una zona bastante amplia.

En ese día solo eran ellos dos.

—Me duelen las patas —se quejó cuando ya no pudo más.

— It's time to go home — _(Es hora de regresar a casa)_ , sonrió al sentarse junto al mexicano.

—Me divertí mucho. Hay que repetirlo.

—When you want, Mexique _—(Cuando quieras, México)_.

—Maplecito... —iba a explotar de amor—, no me trates tan bonito o me ilusiono.

— I just want to make sure you'll come back — _(Sólo quiero asegurarme de que regresarás)_.

—Me quedaría contigo toda la vida si así lo quieres.

—I... —(yo), enrojeció— would appreciate that…, because I would never stop having fun _—(apreciaría eso...., porque jamás dejaría de divertirme)._

México quiso besar a aquel güero tan dulce, lanzársele encima, abrazarlo y sentarse en esas piernas para aprisionarlo con las suyas. Quiso saborearlo hasta el cansancio, pero no era el momento. No en ese parque, ni en el auto, menos en la entrada de esa casa, el momento preciso fue cuando se quitaban sus abrigos en la sala.

Dudó. Sí. Porque había la posibilidad de que confundiera amabilidad y amistad con algo más, pero esa sonrisa y el sonrojo, además de las miradas que Canadá le dedicaba... ¡eso! Y que sus manos se buscaron entre sí cuando se sentaron en el sofá..., fue lo que lo empujó.

Pues que valga verga.

Era todo o nada.

Se acercó un poco a ese rostro, sintiéndose más enano de lo normal pero también divertido por el color que de pronto adornó el rostro de Canadá, quien no se movió ni dejó de mirarlo. Le apretó la mano y suavemente enredó sus dedos, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se dio cuenta que sus oídos zumbaban a pesar de que sólo había silencio en esa sala.

—Maplecito —susurró muy cerca de ese rostro—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Mexique —su voz tembló.

—No quiero hacer algo sin tu permiso.

Entonces Canadá entrecerró sus ojos y cortó la distancia hasta casi rozar sus labios con los ajenos. Sus manos estaban heladas por los nervios y la adrenalina, sentía mariposas en el estómago, pero halló fuerza para susurrar.

— I'm in love with you, Mexico — _(Estoy enamorado de ti, México)._

Y no faltó más pista para que el tricolor uniera sus labios con los del más alto. Fue un besito corto y amable, duró un par de segundos apenas, saboreando ese momento, su felicidad y su desbordado amor. Rio sobre los labios ajenos antes de sentir como Canadá iniciaba otro beso, le correspondió encantado, moviendo sus labios con delicadeza, al ritmo calmo y avergonzado que el maplecito le impuso.

No pudo ser más perfecto.

Siguieron así por un rato más antes de que Canadá perdiera un poco de compostura y empezara a murmurar cosas en francés. México no entendió ni verga, pero no le hizo falta, era mejor si callaba a ese dubitativo güero con un beso un poquito más ansioso que los primeros. Le hizo entender que aquello era real y que los problemas podían irse a la chingada, porque ahora que ya lo ahogó con unos besotes bien sabrosos, jamás lo iba a volver a soltar.


	5. Fugada

Un besito en la mañana era como un vaso de agua en el verano después de una caminata de dos horas bajo el sol… No, pésima analogía, pero no podía pensar bien desde que su maplecito se le confesó. ¡SE LE CONFESÓ, CHINGADA MADRE! ¡Todo lo demás podía irse a la verga!

—Another one? — _(¿Otro más?)_ , susurró Canadá antes de reírse entre dientes.

—Los que quieras, mi maplecito.

Era ese pequeño momento en la mañana el que hacía todo un sueño, porque podía quedarse besando a Canadá hasta que fuera medio día, pero tenían que preparar el desayuno y el sartén seguía encendido…, y al parecer el mantel también, pero eso se arregló al dejarlo bajo la llave de agua y abrir la ventana.

—Eres un ángel que se cayó del cielo, maplecito —sonrió entre movimientos que batían suavemente la mezcla de los panqueques.

—Don’t say that — _(No digas eso)_ , enrojeció y sus manos temblaron un poco.

—Lo voy a decir cada vez que me acuerde —canturreó.

—Can I tell you things like that too? _—(¿Puedo decirte cosas así también?)_

—Me va a dar un infarto, pero sí.

—You are the maple honey that sweetens every day of my life — _(Eres la miel de maple que endulza todos los días de mi vida)_ , le costó no tartamudear por la vergüenza, pero lo logró.

México se quedó sin palabras, apretando los labios, enrojeciendo cual bombillo en fiesta, sosteniéndose el pecho, y preocupando al maplecito. Pero es que no podía con la ternura que le causó Canadá, porque a diferencia de él —que desde el inicio andaba piropeando como albañil—, el amor de su vida sabía ser el más dulce de los novios.

No podía ser más feliz.

Terminó riéndose y abrazando a Canadá, escondiéndose en el pecho del mismo, murmurando que se lo iba a chingar la huesuda porque su corazón no resistiría tanto amor, pero siendo reconfortado con suaves besitos en sus cabellos y después en sus labios. Podría morirse y lo haría feliz. Habían sido las mejores dos semanas de su vida.

Pero tenía que terminarse.

Cada uno tenía que volver a su diario vivir, en sus tierras originarias, a lidiar contra mamadas que no tenían importancia —bueno sí—, y fue ahí donde tuvieron que atravesar su primera prueba real. No fue fácil despedirse en el aeropuerto, porque después de tantos tropiezos al fin estaban juntos y… ¡¿por qué no podían quedarse juntos?!

—See you at Thursday's meeting — _(Nos vemos en la junta del jueves)_ , le dio un último besito al mexicano antes de erguirse y sonreír.

—Quiero quedarme —se quejó como cualquier escuincle castroso.

—You have to go — _(Tienes que irte)_ , suspiró, porque tampoco quería alejarse—. I will send you a message later — _(Te enviaré un mensaje más tarde)._

—Ta’ bien —suspiró antes de maldecir entre dientes—, me voy.

—Bye hon… honey _—(Adiós, ca… cariño)_ , esta vez le ganó el bochorno y tartamudeó, pero quiso decirlo y lo hizo.

Tardaron como quince minutos en despedirse, hasta se ganaron un par de miradas y risitas ajenas. Puros envidiosos porque ellos se amaban y a los demás les faltaba esa felicidad abismal. Pero al final cada uno pa’ su tierra. A volver a la realidad, distrayéndose entre mensajes y suspiros, dando a entender que andaban en su fase de luna de miel.

Pero había un pequeñito problema.

Bueno, ni tan pequeño, porque la gordis tenía volumen suficiente para ser destacable.

La cosa era que, tanto Canadá como México, sabían que decirle sobre su relación a USA, así, de la nada, no era buena idea. Con lo histérico y pendejo que era el yanqui, armaría un escándalo global e intentaría arruinarles su pequeño paraíso de ensueño. Pero no iban a poder ocultar su relación por mucho tiempo, era obvio, porque necesitaban besarse y sabrosearse todo el puto tiempo —al menos México no podía aguantarse las ganas—.

Las dos reuniones que les tocó vivir, fueron un completo caos.

Canadá no podía dejar de mover su pie, tenso como nunca, fingiendo escuchar a su hermano o a la ONU, pero pensando en que desearía haber podido besar a México cuando lo vio. El tricolor, por su parte, jugaba con dos bolígrafos de forma frenética, hasta el punto en que ONU le regañó o que Argentina le codeara con fuerza para detenerlo. Sabían que el teatrito de que “no pasa nada”, no les iba a durar.

Si bien USA estaba distraído —quién sabe por qué—, de modo que no vigilaba o interfería las llamadas de Canadá u ordenaba al FBI hacerlo, sabían que en algún punto cometerían un error y sinceramente no estaban listos para eso. Pero, al fin y al cabo, Canadá prometió doblegar un poco a su hermano para que lo entendiera.

La cosa fue un tanto diferente a lo planeado. Fueron sorprendidos besándose en medio de un pasillo lejano a la sala de reunión principal. Sí, puta sea la chismosa, quien quiera que fuese. Y quien los descubrió fue nada menos que… Ecuador, quien venía junto a USA, obviamente. Par de enamorados escucharon el jadeo gringo como si lo hubiese gritado.

—What shit do you do?! — _(¡¿Qué mierdas hacen ustedes?!)_ , los apuntó con el dedo índice.

—Están muchándose, ¿no ves? —Ecuador soportó la risa mientras tomaba una foto.

Es que era una escena digna de ver, porque México estaba colgado del cuello del canadiense, y el de hojita de maple rodeaba la cintura del menor para levantarlo un poquito del suelo. A ojitos del tricolor de amarillo, azul y rojo, era la escena más bonita de la vida, así que tenía que tomarles una foto para su álbum privado —que obviamente usaría para referencias futuras, o como chantaje, dependiendo del caso—.

Obviamente USA se desahogó entre reclamos hacia su hermano y amenazas hacia el vecino del sur porque no confiaba en los mexicanos, además que tenía cierto complejo de hermano mayor con su bebé Canadá —así lo llamó en medio de la discusión—. Obviamente Canadá no se vio callado, refutó todo usando francés porque estaba muy enfadado como para centrarse en hablar en inglés, a veces hasta alternaba entre los dos idiomas, todo para defender su relación.

—¿Deberíamos detenerlos? —Ecuador les tomó una foto a esos dos postes coléricos.

—No —México masticó algo que le brindó el ecuatoriano. No sabía qué era, pero estaba rico, aunque le faltaba picante—, quiero ver si mi maplecito le rompe las gafas a la gordis.

—No creo —masticó también, haciendo ruiditos—, se quieren mucho, y USA es buen ñaño.

—¿Y tú cómo chingaos lo sabes?

—Pues —elevó sus hombros—, lo he escuchado hablar de Canadá.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea buen hermano —refunfuñó pidiendo más de aquel maíz.

—Loco —hizo una mueca—, el gringuito puede ser medio histérico, piteado y zafado, pero es buena nota.

México miró al ecuatoriano por un largo rato, intentando sacarle la verdad solo con su amenazante mirada, pero sin lograr mucho porque el tricolor era de esos que no se doblegaba fácil. Dejó de pensar en el chisme, ya después lo averiguaría, para ponerle atención a esos dos que seguían discutiendo en voz alta. Tenían que pararlos antes de que llamaran la atención.

Ecuador suspiró al guardar su celular entre su chamarra una talla más grande que él —su favorita—, se recogió las mangas, y se acercó a ese par a paso constante. México no tenía idea de lo que el pequeño tricolor iba a hacer, pero tenía curiosidad y por eso no hizo mucho más que terminarse el tostado que le brindaron.

—USA —Ecuador tanteó terreno—. USA—repitió, pero cuando lo ignoraron, se cabreó—. ¡Chucha! ¡Hazme caso!

—One momento, honey — _(Un momento, cariño)_ , hizo un ademán con su mano antes de seguir en esa pelea—. I will not let the wall-jump corrupt you! — _(No dejaré que el salta muros te corrompa)._

—Mexique est l'amour de ma vie! — _(¡México es el amor de mi vida!)_

—¡No! —pero USA seguía reticente a cambiar de opinión.

—Manallininakuy — _(maldición)_ , susurró Ecuador antes de tronarse los dedos.

México esperaba se armaran los chingadazos, Canadá se dio cuenta de la presencia del más pequeño y esa aura enfadada, y USA seguía en su monólogo repetitivo de proteger a su hermano. Nadie se esperó lo que seguía.

Ecuador ágilmente se acercó al gringo, lo golpeó levemente en la parte posterior de la rodilla derecha de modo que USA se doblegó y casi cayó de rodillas, pero pudo sostenerse lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del tricolor y por fin darse cuenta de que éste se hallaba enfadado. Quiso arreglar eso, pero antes de que dijera algo, su rostro fue sujeto por esas manos calientitas y su boca fuera apagada por un beso.

—¡Ah, chingado!

Canadá no pudo decir nada ante eso, solo se fijó en la seña repetitiva que le hacía el ecuatoriano que señalaba la salida a ese lio, eso sin dejar de besar a su hermano. No dudó. Fue hasta México, le tomó de la mano, y corrió por ese pasillo en dirección de la salida a ese edificio. Al demonio la junta, al demonio todo, se iba a escapar con México hasta nuevo aviso. Ya después pediría perdón por huir de la reunión.

—Me siento como Julieta cuando abandonó a su vato infiel en el altar —reía el mexicano entre la carrera hacia la salida.

—¿Who? — _(¿Quién?)_

—Pinche novela que nos armamos —entrelazó sus dedos con los de su maplecito—. ¡Hay que fugarnos y robar un auto! —dio un suave grito animado, porque estaba cumpliendo uno de sus fantasiosos sueños noveleros.

No robaron un auto, pidieron un taxi, porque Canadá no lo permitió, hasta detuvo al mexicano que en verdad paró un auto particular. Fue divertido. Más lo fue cuando tomaron un vuelo directo a tierras mexicanas porque ahora quien le iba a dar un tour al maplecito, era el tricolor. Entre besos mariposa o de lengüita, entre caricias en sus manos y su vida de colores, pasaron las dos siguientes semanas hasta que de nuevo tuvieran que volver a la realidad.

Ya solucionarían lo demás después.

Nadie les iba a quitar su felicidad.


	6. Besitos

—Descansa, maplecito —no le importaba ponerse de puntitas si con eso besaba al grandote cuando quería.

—Sleep well, Mexique — _(Duerme bien, México)_ , sonrió agachándose un poco para facilitarle el _trabajo_ al tricolor.

—Avísame si hay algo que te incomode en tu cuarto.

—I will like it, because you prepared it for me — _(Me gustará, porque la preparaste para mí)._

 _—_ Eres tan pinche perfecto —murmuró antes de darle un besito más—. Ahora ¡a dormir!

Dormir juntos no había sido una posibilidad porque México estaba consciente de que haría algún movimiento en falso, y lo que menos quería era arruinar su muy perfecto noviazgo con el maplecito. Pero era solo por precaución, porque en realidad, pensar en sobrepasar la línea de los besitos y mimos, no había pasado por su cabeza desde que Canadá le confesó su amor.

Suspiró.

Aun creía que eso fue un sueño, uno muy bonito, pero no. Esto era real, tan real como sentir los brazos de su novio rodeando su abdomen mientras estaban acurrucados en el sillón viendo una telenovela. Porque claro. Tenía que enseñarle todas las ocurrencias de sus famosas telenovelas para que la siguiente vez que se escaparan, lo hicieran bien.

—Don't you think that girl is exaggerating? _—(¿No crees que esa chica está exagerando?),_ Canadá apuntó a la pantalla—. Her father only told her that he was no longer going to give her more money — _(Su padre sólo le dijo que ya no le iba a dar más dinero)._

—Así son los escuincles de ahora —mordisqueó sus sabritas.

—Are your children like that? — _(¿Tus hijos son así?)_

—Nah —colocó una de sus sabritas entre los labios de su maplecito—. Mis chamacos ya están grandecitos como para hacer esas pendejadas. Además, cada uno tiene su dinerito por ahí.

Siguieron viendo la pantalla, riéndose a veces, y en ocasiones poniéndose melancólicos por tanto drama. México le explicaba algunas de sus costumbres reflejadas en las novelas, y Canadá estaba sumamente interesado en el asunto, tanto así que siguieron en esa maratón por dos días. Fue cosa de nada, además tenían como excusa que llovía por esos días y preferían quedarse en casa.

Pero alguien quedó con una duda.

Canadá siguió pensando en algunas cosas que vio, analizando si de verdad las nuevas generaciones serían tan caprichosas y descuidadas. Él no se había dado cuenta de cambios así, sus provincias eran tranquilas y dedicadas a sus trabajos, todos cumplían con reuniones y trabajaban duro... Entonces…

—Mexico..., do you think that if we had a son _—(México…, crees que si nosotros tuviéramos un hijo)_ , jugó con su comida—, he would be like one of the boys in the novels? — _(¿sería como uno de los chicos de las novelas?)._

—¿Qué? —su taquito se le cayó por la impresión.

—Whimsical and spoiled? _—(¿Caprichoso y mimado?)_

Canadá continuó comiendo con calma, poniendo atención a las salsas e identificando las que picaban demasiado, añadiendo limón para experimentar, satisfecho por el sabor de la comida. Siguió analizando su teoría sobre los niños de esa época, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, porque su pregunta tal vez fue mal interpretada.

—Mexique… tu as gardé le silence _—(México… te quedaste callado)_ , sonrió divertido al verlo tan perdido.

—Eh... —tragó, o lo intentó—. Yo… co… co…

Es que la imaginación del mexicano se desbordó con solo aquella pregunta. Porque de un momento a otro estaba viendo ante sí a un chamaquito de rojo, blanco y verde que le llamaba papá y corría por la casa, mientras Canadá preparaba la cena usando un delantal de flores amarillas, y él llegaba a casa después de una reunión con ONU y la gordis o con Rusia y…

Le dio un colapso.

Se imaginaba a un niño con la ternura de su maplecito y después se imaginó a una niña toda güerita y preciosa que pedía dulces con su calaverita, tal vez uno más todo serio o tímido, o una niña alta y bonita que bailaría en un vestido de volantes o… o…

¿Eran las palabras de Canadá una proposición?

¿Podría ser?

No, no, debía concentrarse bien e interpretarlo adecuadamente.

Pero no.

¡Él sí quería tener un hijo de Canadá!

—Mexico, are you okey? — _(México, ¿estás bien?)_ , ya se estaba preocupando por notarlo tan impactado.

—¡Quiero diez!

—Ten what? — _(¿Diez qué?)_ , lo miró confundido.

—Pues… —logró volver a su realidad y se sintió bastante pendejo, pero logró remediarlo—. Diez de todo lo que me quieras dar, mi maplecito.

—Hum... Alright _—(De acuerdo)._

Canadá se acercó despacio, sonriendo, con las mejillas rosadas, divertido porque México se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Depositó un besito en la frente de su novio, uno más en la sien derecha, bajó hasta esa mejilla y depositó otro beso mariposa. Rio un poco al escuchar una queja murmurada antes de aferrarse a la cintura de México y hacer que se levantase de la mesa, porque así era más fácil besarlo una y otra vez.

Unió sus labios con los ajenos, notando que el tricolor se aferraba a sus brazos con fuerza, como si temiera caerse, pero jamás sería capaz de soltarlo. Dio un piquito antes de restregar sus mejillas, deslizó sus labios hasta la otra mejilla de México y la besó sonoramente. Siguió de esa forma para al final deslizarse hasta el cuello de México y morderlo suavemente.

—Ah —suspiró por la impresión— eso... —se mordió el labio inferior.

—Regresa conmigo, México —susurró con un acento marcado, intentando decirlo en un español decente y entendible.

—Eres lo que más adoro, maple —sonrió antes de colgarse del cuello ajeno—, el dueño de mis fantasías.

Unió sus labios con hambre, deslizando sus belfos con prisa para atrapar los ajenos y después morderlos suavemente. Jadeó, escuchó el suspiro de Canadá, sintió esas manos en sus caderas, y siseó antes de retomar esa fantasía donde devoraba esa pureza.

Dio un leve salto para elevar sus piernas y rodear las caderas de su maplecito con ansias. Pero tal vez fue muy apurado, porque Canadá trastabilló y por poco se parten su madre, pero el bicolor logró retroceder hasta una pared y se apoyó en ella antes de caer.

—Auch —siseó el más alto, jadeando al ser liberado, sosteniéndose de forma temblorosa de la pared.

—¿Estás bien, maplecito? —quiso bajarse, pero las manos de Canadá lo sostuvieron con firmeza.

—Yes… It was just a… tap — _(Sí..._ _Sólo fue un... golpecito)_ , tragó duro antes de deslizar su mano por la pierna del mexicano.

—Tal vez me pasé.

—¡No! —sus mejillas ardieron y sus labios temblaron, pero no dejó de ver a México directamente a los ojos—. I... I want you to follow _—(Yo... quiero que sigas)._

 _—_ ¿Te gustan mis besos, maplecito? —sonrió con picardía.

—Oui —susurró avergonzado mientras asentía.

—Pues te van a gustar más.

No se iba a quedar ahí porque sería un tanto incómodo. Se bajó de esos brazos, acalló los reclamos de Canadá y lo arrastró hasta el sofá. Ahí no había que preocuparse de golpes, no había que alarmarse si las piernas ajenas temblaban o si se tropezaron con algo. Fue ahí donde Canadá se sentó y México se trepó sobre él, sonriendo al relamerse el labio superior.

—Te amo tanto, maplecito —susurró mientras se acomodaba sobre el regazo del mayor.

—Moi aussi je t'aime — _(También te amo)_ , susurró agitado por el momento.

Los dedos del tricolor retiraron amablemente el gorrito de mapache del canadiense, enredó las puntas en esos mechones pelirrojos ondulados suavemente, y se quedó un momento apreciando el bello rostro de su mayor sueño. Sonrió al sentir los dedos del ajeno en su mejilla y después sólo se acercó despacio para dejar besitos mariposa en ese rostro.

—Do you kiss me like recently? _—(¿Me besas como hace poco?)_

—Separa tus labios un poco, maplecito —susurró.

Un besito sencillo, explorando si Canadá estaba nervioso, tomando su tiempo antes de deslizar suavemente su lengua por el labio inferior de su novio. No se esperó que la punta de su lengua fuera aprisionada delicadamente por esos dientes, por eso rio bajito antes de unir sus labios con los ajenos e introducir su lengua sin miedo.

Las manos de Canadá se deslizaron por su espalda y le produjo escalofríos. En venganza, él deslizó su lengua alrededor de la ajena, incitándolo a moverse con prisa, y lo escuchó jadear de forma temblorosa. Ahogó una maldición entre sus bocas mientras saboreaba el dulce néctar que desprendían los labios ajenos.

Y así siguió hasta quedarse sin aire.

Se separó jadeando, dejando un hilillo de saliva que conectaba con esos labios entreabiertos y sonrosados, sonriendo al notar la alteración en el dulce rostro de su maplecito y percibiendo el calor a su alrededor. Sus manos se hallaban sujetas a esos cabellos y las de Canadá se hallaban en su espalda baja, ni se había dado cuenta de esos detalles.

Podría seguir así todo el día solo para ver a Canadá así de agitado...

Pero no sé podía, y fue mejor así.

  
—¡Apa'! ¡¿Estás ahí?!

Tres golpes de advertencia, el leve saltito qué dio Canadá, una segunda voz detrás de esa puerta, y su propia cordura regresando. El mexicano le dio un besito más al maplecito antes de limpiarle el rastro de saliva con sus dedos y guiñarle un ojo con la promesa de que seguirían después.

Se arregló un poco el cabello revuelto por esos largos y gloriosos dedos, limpió sus propios labios, se abanicó su rostro con sus manos y respiró profundo antes de elevar su voz para decir que sí estaba en casa pero que se esperaran un rato. Debía calmarse o levantaría sospechas.

En ese día fue el turno de Canadá para conocer a los hijos de México.

—Así que lo logró —Jalisco torció una sonrisa y entrecerró sus ojos.

—Cállese —Guerrero golpeó la cabeza de su hermano—. Un gusto conocerlo, güero —miró al más alto.

—My pleasure. My name is Canada _—(El gusto es mío._ _Mi nombre es Canadá)_ , les sonrió un poco nervioso.

—Ta’ decente al parecer —Guerrero lo miró por unos segundos—, de todos modos, nada de lo que digamos cambiará las cosas.

—¿Ya se lo chingó, apá? —y Jalisco se ganó otro golpe, pero valió la pena.

—¿Chingó? —Canadá no recordaba esa palabra, así que miró a México en busca de alguna respuesta.

—Si quieres yo le expli… —pero no lo dejaron, lo silenciaron con el poder de la chancla.

Canadá solo pudo reír bajito, no entendió mucho de la pequeña riña, pero le agradaba ver que al parecer todos se llevaban bien.


End file.
